


A Kinky Celebration

by lorir_writes



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Submission to Tumblr Choices Kinky Cards 2020: Kinky Card #7 - Powerless (Your partner ties your hands and feet (to the bed, to a furniture, etc) and uses you as he/she pleases)
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)





	A Kinky Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Choices Kinky Cards 2020: Kinky Card #7 - Powerless (Your partner ties your hands and feet (to the bed, to a furniture, etc) and uses you as he/she pleases)

Natasha idly scratches Dipper’s soft fur while she glances at her laptop screen and her phone. Lunch via FaceTime isn’t her idea of a perfect date to celebrate her anniversary with Hayden but when she saw the excitement in his eyes when he told her he was invited to join a conference as a keynote speaker, she knew the right thing to do was to support him. 

A couple of minutes later, Hayden’s smiling face pops on the screen and she answers the call. “Hi, babe! How are you doing?”

“Hey, beautiful! I’m good! How are you?“ 

"I’m fine! Say hi, Dipper!” She lifts the Border Collie up to show her on the screen.

“Aw, my favorite girls!" 

"Happy anniversary, sweetie! I miss you!”

“Happy anniversary, Nat! I miss you too. I can’t wait to get home on Friday so we can celebrate our anniversary properly,” he smiles resting his chin on one hand.

“I can’t wait to see you too. By the way, I have a surprise for you.”

“Do you?”

“Yep. And according to the delivery app, your package is coming to you right now.”

“A package? Nat, we agreed to exchange gifts on Friday.”

“I know, but I’m a little anxious to see your reaction.”

“Why? What did you send me?”

“You’ll see,” Natasha beams as the sound of a doorknock startles her boyfriend. “Right on time. You should get the door, babe.”

“I have to admit. Your delivery guy is efficient. I’ll be back in a minute,” he replies, standing up to answer the door. After a brief conversation with the delivery guy, Hayden returns with a box in one hand. “Alright, I got the package. Can I open it?”

“Yeah. I want to know what you think about it.”

He unties the satin bow, opens the box and picks up a smaller white box with the words Kinky Cards embossed. “Put Dipper down for a second. I don’t know if I want to talk about this in front of my dog.”

Natasha cackles, but obliges, leaning down to put the dog on the floor.

"A sex game, huh?” An amused smile plays on his lips. “How does it work?”

“You pick a card and we’ll do whatever it says we should do.”

He takes the deck of cards from the box and looks through some of them, his eyes going wide from time to time as he read them. “And you will do anything the card says?”

“Yes.”

“Really?” He smirks.

“Have I ever said no to anything you wanted to do?”

“Fair point,” he nods. “Let’s see.” He starts to shuffle the cards, draws one of them from the deck then looks at the screen with a broad smile. 

“What? What is it?”

“Do I have to tell you now?”

“Yes, you do. What if I don’t want to do it?”

“You said we have to anything the cards say,” he gives a knowing look, earning a glare from her. “Come on. You made me a surprise and I want to do something for you in return. And just so you know, it’s nothing of our comfort zone. We’ve actually talked about doing it before.”

“We did?” Her brows furrow as she tries to remember all their sex and kinks talks to figure out which one could be in the card he just picked. 

“Trust me. You’re going to love it,” he said with a mischievous smile. “But I need you to not go to my apartment until I say so.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ll know soon. You’re still going to your yoga classes, right?" 

"Yes…” Natasha’s brown knit together in confusion. “Why? Does it involve flexibility?”

“Not necessarily,” he grins.

“Hayden, just show me the card.”

“And spoil the surprise? Never. Now then, we agreed to have lunch and we should get back to it.”

Natasha purses her lips but doesn’t protest. He will have to tell her eventually.

**_Three days later_ **

“Does it involve any props?” Natasha inquires while Hayden fishes the keys of his apartment out of his jacket pocket to open the door. Their three-course meal at the restaurant they had their first date was as romantic and delightful as she expected it to be. But what she wanted that night was to figure out which activity the kinky card suggested.

“Sometimes,” he replies.

“Sometimes?”

“During my research, I found out some people do it without using anything, but it can be more challenging.”

"So are we using props?" 

"Yes,” he grins, opens the door and gestures for her to get in. 

She looks around the living room, searching for any clues of why he forbid her to go to his apartment after the video chat on their anniversary, but everything looks exactly the same.

Hayden raises an eyebrow as he puts his coat in the closet. “Are you seriously looking for clues of what we’re going to do in my living room?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t allowed to come in here. It could be anywhere.”

He chuckles. “Well, if you follow me, you’ll find out,” he says, offering his hand to her.

Intertwining her fingers with his, she follows Hayden to his bedroom and her eyes alight at the scene before her. Candles, red roses, and vanilla incense adorn the room, highlighting the sex sofa by the window and the four-poster bed with ropes tied to each column, crossing one another. 

“You really went all out with this card,” Natasha comments.

“You know me. I like to explore all the possibilities. This is for you,” he gives her a black gift box. Opening the box, she smiles her eyes lay upon the leather cuffs, a choker, and the card.

“ _Powerless: Your partner ties your hands and feet (to the bed, to a furniture, etc) and uses you as he/she pleases_. So,” her lips curl into a roguish smile. “What do you have in mind?”

“First I need to get you out of these clothes,” he lowers his voice, nuzzling her shoulder as he unzips her dress, letting it pool around her feet. “You can choose the bed or the sofa, a safeword and I’ll take care of the rest.”

She turns around and unbuttons his shirt. “What if I want both?”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he whispers and captures her lips in a deep kiss, hands exploring her curves as she helps him out of his clothes. When she reaches for the hook of the bra, he holds her wrist. “Leave them on.”

“Why?”

Hayden reaches for the choker and adjusts the leather accessory around her neck. “Because they happen to go pretty well with props,” he turns her around and nods toward the mirror.

She nibbles her bottom lip at the sight of herself in her black delicate lingerie set and touches the choker while her match kneels and cuffs on her ankles, then both wrists and reaches for a thin black rope, tying it to the hoop on her choker.

“Safeword?”

“Renai¹,” she purrs, watching a seductive grin spread on his lips.

He leans in, pillowing his lips on hers for another heated kiss, twists the rope around his hand and he pulls away, guiding her to the sofa. As she sits down, he attaches her ankles to each side of the furniture and her wrists behind her back, then walks to the opposite side of the sofa, pushing his boxers down, his hard length springing free. 

Natasha lies on her sofa and licks her lips, eyes trained on his perfectly sculptured body. She tries to lean forward, but the cuffs keep her in place.

“Do you want it?” Hayden touches his cock, stroking himself slowly.

“Yes.”

“How bad?” He takes one step closer to her.

“So bad,” she pleads, opening her mouth as he takes another step in her direction. 

He pulls the rope to get her face closer to him and brushes the tip of his dick on her lips, teasing her until he finally inserts his member into her mouth. He groans as her tongue swirls around his shaft, her plump lips enveloping his manhood, sucking him. “Yes! Just like that,” he hisses, his thumb caressing her cheek, while still holding the rope. His free hand smacks her derriere as she continues to bob her head, then thrusts into her mouth. Pulling away to let her breath, he walks to the other side of the sofa, releases her ankles and wrists and rolls her over to attach one wrist and one ankle together, holding them up in the air. “Stay still,” he demands, taking off her one of her shoes and kissing her foot. His lips dot down her calf, the back of her knee while his hand rubs her core through the thin fabric of her underwear. 

“Oh god,” Natasha whimpers, legs trembling at the aching pleasure growing within her and nearly impossible task not to move.

By the time his lips reach between her legs, her thong is soaking with her juices. He smirks, kisses her core through her underwear, then pushes it aside to devour her folds, his nimble tongue working on her sensitive nub, hands kneading her breasts through her bra.

Her hands ball into fists and sweat runs down her body as he keeps mercilessly sucking her clit. She doesn’t how long she’s going to take it, her body is slowly giving in as she reaches closer to the edge. “I’m gonna come,” she pants.

He looks up and smiles. “Oh, I know.”

“Hayden, please…”

“Don’t hold back, baby,” he says, adding two fingers inside her and lapping her juices until she screams his name. He sits up and detaches her wrist from her ankles. “Are you okay?”

She nods, trying to catch her breath.

“Good. I’m not done with you yet,” he stands up and pulls her to the bed. He takes off her underwear, attaches her wrists together and places her in the middle of the bed. Tying her with the rope coming from the columns, Natasha is on her knees in the middle of the bed with both arms held up. He gets on the bed and pulls her in his lap, hand toying with the rope tied to her choker. “You know we can stop whenever you want, right?”

“Yeah, but not now.”

"As you wish,” he grins and allows her to lower herself onto him, gasping as his dick disappears inside her. 

Natasha rolls her hips, heat surging through her body once again. She’s tired, but she wants him to come too. And she couldn’t rest until both of them were equally satisfied.

Hayden lies down and reaches for her mounds, caressing them with both hands, watching his girlfriend move faster on him at each passing moment. He loves to have her on top of him, gazing at her bouncing breasts, her soft skin glistened from sweat, hearing the sounds she makes. And he knows it won’t take too long until she comes again. His hand twists the rope and he pulls her by the neck. “Faster,” he commands.

Her hips move back and forth, going as fast as she can, euphoria running through her body, despite the tiredness. Her hands clench around the rope holding her arms and she keeps going faster.

As her walls pulsate around his cock, he pulls the rope again, forcing her to look at him. “Are you going to come for me again?”

“Yes,” she wails.

“Good girl. But I want it in a different position,” he sits up and eases out of her, untying her wrists from the rope. She lies on the bed on her stomach, breathing hard, but lifts her hips up, knowing exactly how he wants her. Hayden crawls on the bed, hooks the cuffs on her ankles together and caresses her backside. He lets out a moan as he penetrates her, pounding into her until she cries out, reaching his own orgasm shortly after. 

“Oh my god!” She sighs, lying flat on the bed. “I thought I was going to surprise you this year with the cards, but if I knew it was going to be like this…”

“Was it too much?” Hayden asks as he starts to uncuff her and clean both of them up with wet tissues.

“No. It was awesome. I loved every second of it and I’d do it again if my arms and shoulders weren’t killing me.”

“I got a little carried away. Sorry,” he grins sheepishly. “You could’ve used the safeword though.”

“Nuh-huh. I’d never miss the chance to enjoy the afterglow with you,” she beams. 

He chuckles as he lies on the bed, cradling her in his arms. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Happy anniversary, love.”

_______

¹ Love


End file.
